royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Jing
About The origin of Prince Jing is a character in a Chinese historical drama: Nirvana in Fire. Because of the lack of power and favor, Prince Jing has been treating like a joke by the royal court. However, he was deeply rooted to his morals and believes which lead him to fight back finally. In Royal Chaos, Prince Jing is a fabled guard with greatest viability. As a damage taken, he can control enemies and protect allies at the same time. Positioning Yuexiu suggest that positioning Prince Jing as a front tank with controlling and healing support. Skills and Description Prince Jing's basic attributes and potentials are higher than other fabled heroes. Active skill：'''Prince Jing's active skill provides powerful AoE damage and control. Infinite Love, causes damage to all enemy units with possibility of triggering satirizing and disable the Rage recovery (Ignores the enemy's Immune skill and can't be dispelled). The satirized enemies will be forced to attack Prince Jing in next move and the damage of this attack will be reflected. '''Passive skill： Prince Jing's passive skill makes him tanky and provides healing support. Impassioned Chant, massively boost Jing's DEF attribute after every round (Up to 3 times) and heal 3 low HP allies. Prince Jing’s active skill: Infinite Love has the taunt effect to force the enemy to attack him and disable the enemy’s Rage recovery, plus returning damage back to enemies. His passive skill: Impassioned Chant can recover HP for at least 3 heroes after upgrade to Lv.4. Equipment In terms of equipment selection, Royal Set is highly recommended due to the effect of passive skill. If your ladies prefer the controlling ability, Bliss Set is also a good choice. Treasure Price Jing's destiny treasure is Ring, provides HP and DEF with destiny RES attribute, which boost his viability. The treasures with HP and DEF attributes are also recommended before your ladies get a Jing's destiny treasure. Gem HP, DEF and AGI are recommended. As Yuexiu mentioned above, HP and DEF gems matches Prince Jing's passive skill! And, AGI can help Prince Jing use active skill faster. In addition, RES gem is also a great choice if you are using a sustained embattle. Formation So, what kind of formation does Prince Jing fit? Defensive embattle: Prince Jing + Wu Zetian Prince Jing's active skill plus Wu Zetian's passive skill will protect your team from be killed instantly in the first round. Also, Jing's passive skill will heal 3 allies with lowest HP at the end of each round. What a perfect match! This embettle is an upgraded version of Wu Zetian defensive embattle, which does not require a very high AGI for the whole team and counter the high-damage embattle very. Controlling embattle: Prince Jing + Taiping First, Taiping's skill sealing and Prince Jing's satirize can block enemy's damage fully. Then, let an AoE damage dealer like Xuanji to cause massive damage. Use heroes like Li Bai and Lord Yi to reap the rest enemies at last. This embattle has strong suppression and easy to match with any kind of damage dealers. Healing embattle: Prince Jing + Wan'er There is no doubt that Wan'er is the strongest healer in the RC. Now, combining with Prince Jing's passive skill, the healing would be endless. As long as no ally is killed, this embattle would hold until last second. No matter in what embattle, Yuexiu would like to suggest your highness to let Prince Jing move first for maximizing his controlling and damage. Here Yuexiu's present you the most suggested embattle for each class: Scholar Prince Jing Wan'er Xuanji Li Bai/Taiping Physician Prince Jing Wu Zetian Xuanji Dongpo Chef Prince Jing Wu Zetian Xuanji/Renjie Li Bai ' Guard Prince Jing Wu Zetian Xuanji Song Yu'